The Senate
The Senate (元老院 Genrōin) is the central power that governs the Makai Order in the Original Series and Ryūga-verse. Description & Characteristics Original Series The Senate is the most defined within the original universe. Head of the Makai Order, they manage the entirety of their organization. Although it was first organized by the priests, the Watch Dogs now govern the order as a whole. The entity is known as Gajari also has an influence on the order, but his role isn't known. There doesn't seem to be a council of any kind, rather veteran agents managing higher level difficulties. The strongest and talented within the order are recruited to help maintain peace and develop new ways to improve their society. The best of their knights are promoted to Senatorial Knights. Their record and reputation make them the ideal candidates for the most difficult missions (e.g Kouga Saejima and Wataru Shijima). Senatorial Priests, each chosen for their particular gifts, are tasked to aid the knights, but also find ways to enhance their means to tackle the Horror threat (e.g. Leo Fudō). Senatorial Watch Dogs do the same jobs as the regular ones, only they directly task their agents instead of an Orders Document. The knights and priests are organized into their respective districts and have a Watch Dog within the district to manage them and relay orders. Although organized, they have their weaknesses. The Senate makes no effort in checking in on the status of their knights and priests nor investigate their situation when a crime happens. There have been knights and priests that had died or murdered and the senate is clueless about their status. Although they have some sort of consensus system, they don't properly keep track of their knights and priests when they get married or start a family. The Makai Armor is probably one of the most important weapons they have in their arsenal and nobody keeps track of them when a knight dies. Armors have been lost in time because it was never tracked and the senate never bothers to find them. This has caused internal security issues and confusion when unknown factors, not investigated, turns against the senate's interest. When Rei Suzumura succeeded as the new Silver Fanged Knight, there was no information regarding him, only out-of-date information. The murders on the Suzumura estate was never investigated, it was left alone, leading Rei to blame Garo. The Lord Armor had been dormant for years, yet nobody investigated the Fudō bloodline. The senate wasn't aware that the original Lord, Gōki Fudō, had died and survived by identical twin sons, Sigma and Leo. This caused massive confusion and mis-identity when Sigma went on a rampage as Red Mask and Leo taking the blame for his brother's actions. It was only because Leo explained his history that all matters were clarified. Another problems that they indirectly caused was the cease of Makai Guides, a type of seer that can read the future— The Senate made no effort to continue the practice and allowed their kind to fade arguably out of belief that their service deemed obsolete for the Order's cause or worse, considered a potential liability (assuming the Order have a part in the assassination attempt on Elda and her lover Shinji), leading them to be reactive and unable to be proactive in fighting against greater evils. While Shadowfolks, more secluded branch of Makai Order comprised of Phantom Makai Knights and Darkness Hunters, also victimized with their service doesn't utilized at it fullest, fare better when Eyrith was released by one of their own thanks to their independence despite still requiring Garo's aid to stop the Horror. Had the senate investigated or kept their information better updated and make use of the Order's forces at its fullest, a lot of crisis and mysteries would've been easily resolved with less threatening complications to the Order itself. Overall, the senate is an antiquated system of governance and that desperately needs higher standards. Until then, it's up to the most responsible members of Makai Order to keep their society from crumbling. Ryūga-verse Little is known about the senate within this world as they were never featured. Only by mere mention in Makai Tales, the senate revealed to governs the priests and knights of their society. As with in Original Universe, the senate relied on Watch Dogs (whom confirmed to be veteran Makai Priests) and Makai Priests to help govern and regulate matters of their world, with the knights focused on anti-Horror combat. However, despite much more competent than their counterpart from Original Universe (particularly when it comes about secrecy), it doesn't change the fact that their ability to govern their own people is shown to miniscule at best, as there doesn't seem to be any enforcers to help further maintain order. This limitation resulted them to occasionally sloppy enough to overlook issues in their Order at times, such as grooming new knights as seen in case of Garo title that nearly forgotten until the Dōgai family stepped up, not made an effort to retrieve Agō before it awaken and went rogue, and deaths in their own order. Overall, despite the Order is plagued by irresponsibility among their members and the afromentioned limitations, they nevertheless have greater standards than that of in Original Universe, but even it's up to the most responsible of members of the Order to ensure their society from falling apart. Anime Series Just like the Ryūga-verse, The Senate within this world is obscure and vague. In the past, a member of the senate excommunicated Mendoza due to his experimentation with human blood and his disregard for human lives. Because of the ancient rules the Makai Order set, The Senate could not simply execute Mendoza, therefore he was painfully put a curse as Two Makai Knights restrained him. The marks on Mendoza's body served both as a punishment for his sins and as a way to prevent Mendoza's tainted blood from getting in contact with the Makai Order ever again. Sadly, due to the rules they set and overconfidence, neither of them expecting that Mendoza retaliated by using witch hunts to expose and came close in decimating their community. History Original Series TBA Ryūga-verse TBA Anime Series TBA Pics Gallery SenateMember.png Path to Senate.gif Senate In Out.gif The Senate.jpg Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA Links TBA Category:Groups Category:Makai Order